Many Surprises Yet To Come
by bballgirl22
Summary: This is the sequel to 5 Surprises. You don't need to read it to know what's going on, but it would help. What happens in school now that the news of Harold and Marian is out? Mrs. SHinn's daughter is extremely jealous. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Marian Paroo awoke earlier than usual the next morning. The night before, she had been at the footbridge alone with a guy for the first time in her life. The way that had come to be was another story entirely to Marian as she went into the bathroom. Marian wondered why she had awoken so early. Maybe it was because she knew her mother would be waiting downstairs with a million questions. Maybe it was because she couldn't wait to see Harold Hill. What ever it was, Marian didn't question it anymore as she exited the bathroom and changed out of her pajamas. After putting on light lip-gloss, Marian cautiously walked downstairs, not looking forward to the questioning that was about to come. Marian cringed when she heard her mother call her name.

"Marian!" Mrs. Paroo called.

"Hi Mama," Marian said as she slid into a chair in between her mother and brother, a bowl of cereal waiting for her.

"Marian, what happened last night?!" Mrs. Paroo sounded worried and nagry, but she winked at her daughter. Marian knew she didn't want Winthrop getting any ideas at his age.

"I met Harold…at the footbridge. We talked a little and… he kissed me. Then, we left," Marian said quickly and shyly.

Mrs. Paroo gasped and a large smile spread across her face. She caught when Winthrop looked up and her smile vanished. She mouthed "That's great, dear," to Marian. Then she said out loud

"Marian Paroo, I can't believe you went to the footbridge with boy!"

"Mama, I'm going to be late for school. Marcellus and Ethel will be here in two minutes," Marian said as she gulped down her juice and headed out the door.

"Have fun!" Mrs. Paroo called. "Oh, Winthrop. She's growing up so fast," Mrs. Paroo added.

"Mom, we need to leave for school," Winthrop reminded his happy mother. She was daydreaming about Marian and Harold.

"Oh, right! Where did I put the keys?" Mrs. Paroo said.

"Mom, they're in your hand," Winthrop pointed out.

"Oh, thank you honey. Let's go," Mrs. Paroo said as Winthrop went to get his schoolbag.

"Hey Ethel. Hi Marcellus," Marian said as Marcellus, an eleventh grader like Harold (and Harold's best friend), pulled up.

"Hi Marian," Marcellus said, oblivious to his new girlfriend's excitement. Ethel was practically jumping out of her seat. Marian got in the car quickly and pulled Ethel back down next to her.

"Marian, tell me everything!" Ethel almost shouted.

"About what?" Marcellus asked, completely clueless. Marian had expected this. Harold probably hadn't talked to him yet.

"Harold!" Ethel said. "Now spill."

"Well, I was waiting for Mama to pick me up from practice. There were two baseball game sand his cousin's softball game going on. He drove into the parking lot and pulled up next to me. We started talking and then he took me for ice cream, he made me president of the drama club, he gave me a letter Mr. Madison left me and Mama and Winthrop, he gave me a new cell phone, and…" Marian trailed off when she reached the part about the footbridge.

"Marian Alyssa Paroo! That is not everything and you know it! Come on! Tell me! Please!" Ethel cried. Marian laughed at her best friend's outburst before sobering and turning a furious crimson.

"Do we really have to go into now, Ethel?" she asked.

"Yes, unless you want me to record it when you tell me and play it over the school loudspeaker," Ethel threatened laughingly.

"Fine," Marian grumbled. "Well, he texted Mama to come at seven instead of half past five. We went back to the steps and he… asked me to meet him at the footbridge. Me being nervous and all, I said yes. I freaked out on the way home, but I got ready and went. He kissed me," Marian finished. Ethel was trying to control her excitement. "Go ahead," Marian said.

"Thanks," Ethel said quietly before she burst. "No way! Marian, you went to the footbridge!? Harold kissed you!? He is the cutest guy in the school! Besides Marcellus! At the footbridge?! That is so romantic! I didn't know how sweet he was. I always thought he was some stuck up jock. He did all those things for you? I can't believe it. Marian, you are so lucky. Oooh, do you know how jealous the girls are going to be?" Ethel finally finished her rant.

"He is not stuck up at all. You better say besides Marcellus. I know they're going to be jealous, but I have you, Maud, Marcellus, and Harold. That's enough for me," Marian said, trying to respond to everything her friend said. She saw Maud waiting for them outside her house. When Maud got in the car, Ethel yelled

"Harold kissed Marian at the footbridge!"

"No way! Tell me everything!" Maud said, just as excited as Ethel. Marian explained everything that had happened with side comments from Ethel.

"Girls," Marcellus muttered from the driver's seat as he turned into the River City High School parking lot.

**A/N: The way I'm going to describe Harold next chapter is for a reason. I want him to look somewhat like the guy who played him in our school production. Keep reading to find out how Mrs. Shinn's daughter and her friends take the news about Harold and Marian. R&R please! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the school, Marcellus left the girls at the eleventh grade hallway to go to his locker by Harold's.

The girls were chatting, mostly questioning Marian, all the way to her locker. Ethel would not let her open her locker until she answered all their questions.

At the end of the eighth grade hallway, a certain eleventh grader with dark blond hair and brown eyes stood looking for someone. Harold finally spotted Marian at her locker just as Ethel and Maud walked away. He started down the hall, aware of the more than casual glances he was getting from the girls, especially Gracie Shinn and her friends, and the appreciative looks from the athletic boys, him being quite an athlete himself. He chose to ignore them as he aimed for Marian's locker.

Marian had closed her locker after getting her history books. She gasped in surprise as someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back as she started to walk away. She looked over and saw Harold's laughing brown eyes.

"Good morning," Marian said.

"Good morning Miss Marian," Harold said, teasingly bowing to her.

"Harold!" Marian scolded. When he took her books, Marian looked at him weirdly. "Harold, the bell rings in-"

"Half an hour," Harold cut her off. Marian had forgotten that almost everyone in the school came half an hour early to chat. It did cut down a little on the talking in class and the make-out sessions in the middle of class. Marian was so used to it that she had completely forgotten.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," Marian grinned sheepishly at him.

"No problem. Let's go," Harold said, grabbing her hand and leading her out to the light court. Marian didn't know how the school fit all the benches and tables out here, but it was worth it. Everyone had their own group table. Marian walked toward it, but Harold pulled her the opposite way and walked over to a small bench in the corner. Marian didn't notice that it was right next to Gracie Shinn's table.

"I can't believe he would choose her! Why would he choose her? She's a loser. Sure, she's on the track team, she's smart, and she's athletic, but I'm adorable!" Gracie Shinn ranted and raved to her friends as she watched Harold and Marian.

"Yes, how could he pick her over you?" Alma Hix said.

"I know, it's scandalous!" Katie Squires said.

On the bench, Harold and Marian had no idea they were being watched. Harold tenderly slid his finger under Marian's chin and tilted it up so she was looking at him. If only Harold knew how much this simple touch was doing to Marian. Her stomach was turning, her heart was fluttering, and shivers were going down her spine.

"Marian, I have to ask you something," Harold's velvety, gentle voice murmured.

"Anything Harold," Marian said, completely lost in his eyes by now. Marian silently gasped in pleasure when Harold moved close enough so that their noses were touching.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Harold asked nervously, his shy side showing.

"Of course, Harold. I love you," Marian said quietly. She had never felt so happy in her life until she heard those words.

"I love you too," Harold whispered just before he closed the gap between them, his arms encircling her waist. Marian instinctively wound her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

This was making Gracie's blood boil, and she stared at the two, her eyes shooting daggers at Marian. Katie and Alma looked on in disgust.

"Let's go girls," Gracie said as she stormed out of the light court. Her friends quickly followed.

Ethel and Maud couldn't stop laughing when Gracie stormed away.

"I'm so happy for Marian. Plus, Gracie's face was priceless," Ethel said.

"Me too. It was- look!" Maud said, pointing at Harold and Marian, who were still involved in their kiss.

"Awww!" Maud and Ethel said together. Marcellus rolled his eyes, but he was happy for his friend. He had never seen Harold this happy. Yesterday, at the ice cream shop, Harold wasn't able to stop smiling. Usually, girls just liked his friend for his popularity or other things. He knew Marian was different.

When Harold broke the kiss, Marian quickly looked away; her face was crimson from blushing. Harold laughed silently before he gently turned her head back toward himself. He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes dancing as he looked at her.

"So Marian, am I really your first boyfriend?" Harold asked with a teasing glint in his eyes. Marian caught on immediately and lightly pushed him away from her before answering.

"Well, Harold," Marian began. She put her hands over his before continuing. "Yes, yes you are my first boyfriend. I can't think of anyone I'd rather have as my boyfriend." Marian looked at him, searching for a reaction of some sort. Harold was just staring at her. Marian wondered if she had told him too much too soon. She opened her mouth, ready to apologize for her straight-forward manner, but she never got the chance to speak. Harold attacked her lips with the most wonderful kiss he had given her yet. Neither of them wanted it to end. Harold had wrapped one of his arms around Marian's waist and he was gently stroking her hair with the other. When they finally broke away, Harold continued to hold Marian close and stroke her hair.

"Marian Paroo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," Harold said.

"Harold, it hasn't even been a day yet," Marian said. Her eyes were tearing up.

"I know, but I can tell. Oh, Marian don't cry. Did I say something wrong?" Harold asked with concern in his voice as Marian's tears started to fall. Harold wiped them away with his thumb as he waited for her to answer.

"No, Harold. You did and said everything right. These are tears of happiness," Marian whispered before she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Well, then," Harold began. He gently pulled away so she was looking at him. "I think that you should stop crying and start smiling."

"Oh, Harold, that was so beautiful and… amazing! I love… never mind," Marian said.

"Marian, don't be embarrassed. I love you," Harold said encouragingly. He knew she was afraid to say it for at least two reasons. She didn't know how he would react and she wasn't used to it.

"I love you," Marian said.

"So, Marian, what do you have eighth period?" Harold asked, changing the subject.

"I have English, room 112," Marian answered.

"I have English, too. My room is right down the hall from you. Your locker is right there, right?" Harold asked. When Marian nodded, he continued. "How about seventh?"

"Spanish on odd days, study hall on even days," Marian said.

"I have history in Mr. V's room," Harold said before Marian interrupted.

"You mean Coach?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if you'd know who I was talking about. So, I could go one way and meet you outside the Spanish room on odd days and study hall on even days. How about sixth?" Harold said.

"It's the cycle. Day 1 I have writing lab, day 2 I have study hall, day 3 I have gym, day 4 I have math lab, day 5 I have study hall, and day 6 I have gym," Marian said in one breath. Harold laughed when she took a deep breath, causing her to smile. She loved his laugh.

"Well, I have Chorus, so on gym days, I can walk with you," Harold said.

"Gym days? You sound like mama!" Marian laughed.

"Haha, very funny! Alright, how about fifth period?" Harold asked.

"I have Home Ec for another week and then I have Critical Thinking for the rest of the year," Marian said.

"Alright, I have Home Ec. Don't ask. Me and some of the boys decided to take it. It is kind of fun, though. Anyway, we both have lunch before that, so that shouldn't matter. Fourth period?" Harold said.

"I have Science," Marian said.

"Me too. Well, actually Chemistry with Mrs. K," Harold said. "Third period?" he added.

"Algebra," Marian said as she stuck her tongue out. Math was not her best subject.

"I have Finances for about another week, then Computer with O'Riley for the rest of the year," Harold said. "Second period?"

"Social Responsibility, in the 'Science Goddess's' room," Marian said.

"I have Calculus," Harold said.

"I thought you couldn't take Calculus until twelfth grade," Marian pointed out.

"I have had a 101 average in Math since sixth grade. If you're really advanced, they let you take it when you're a junior. Plus, now I don't have to take a math class next year," Harold said.

"You so have to help me in math one of these days, Mr. Hill," Marian chuckled.

"How about first period?" Harold asked.

"History, right next to the English room. My homeroom is in there, too," Marian said.

"I have Writing. My homeroom is there too. Right by each other," Harold said.

"I wish we had a writing class instead of Social Responsibility. Or Math," Marian said as she stood up. The bell's going to ring a few minutes. I need to go to my locker. You coming?" Marian said. Harold stood up and followed her across the light court.

Once they were out of sight of anyone in the light court, Marian stopped.

"Let me guess," Harold said. "You don't have to go to your locker, do you?"

"No," Marian stated sheepishly. "I just wanted to get out of there."

"Well, I want to show you something. We have ten minutes," Harold said after glancing at his watch. He took her hand with his free one and led her toward the eleventh grade hallway. Marian wasn't looking where she was going, and Harold suddenly stopped her. She looked up to see the double doors an inch from her face.

"Thanks," Marian said. Harold nodded.

"I'm going to show you the student lounge. You can't tell anyone. Only juniors and seniors know about it. It's in the eleventh grade hallway. Since there are only eleventh grade classes in the hallway, both sets of doors at each end are locked. The school gives everyone keys. They never take them back, so if you graduate and you have to come back to the school, you can still get in," Harold explained. He unlocked the double doors and led Marian to what looked like a classroom door with the number 122 over it.

"Harold, this is a classroom. I always thought it was the eleventh grade study hall room. You guys always go in there during study halls," Marian said. She was looking at the door confusedly.

"Marian, if you _could_ go in here during study halls, don't you think you would?" Harold asked, his eyes twinkling as he unlocked the door and opened it for his new girlfriend. Marian's eyes grew wide when she walked in. The room was at least twenty feet across and eighteen feet wide! There were three couches and four love seats, five recliners, three tables, a refrigerator and freezer, and microwave, a computer, cabinets full of food, and Ipod and phone chargers throughout the room. It was amazing.

"Welcome to the student lounge," Harold announced, tipping an invisible hat. Marian giggled and pulled him inside. He had just enough time to shut the door.

"Harold this is amazing!" Marian exclaimed. "You get to come here every day?"

"Well, if we have an easy day, teachers let us come here, and the chorus teacher lets us come here every other day for the last half hour of class," Harold said. "But, do you know what's more amazing?"

**Guys! Help! For the play they do, I'm going to do the Music Man, but I have no idea what to call the characters since they're already in the story. Here is who I need names for:**

**Professor Harold Hill, Marian Paroo, Eulalie Shinn, Mayor George Shinn, Ewart Dunlop, Gracie Shinn, Ethel Toffelmier, Alma Hix, Mrs. Squires, Winthrop Paroo, Mrs. Paroo, Marcellus Washburn, Maud Dunlop, Zaneeta Shinn, Tommy Djilas, and possibly Charlie Cowell because I might include him in this story later on. Thanks a lot. I appreciate all the help I can. Whoever suggests the winning names will be acknowledged in the story. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Marian asked him, pretending to be clueless. Harold grinned at her as he took her hands in his.

"You," Harold said. Marian noticed a faint blush creep onto his face and gasped.

"Harold Hill, are you blushing?" Marian asked. She laughed at his expression before continuing. "No, you're more amazing. Thank you. And thank you for showing me love. That was what I was thanking you for last night. Don't think I didn't hear your confused question. You honestly are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Marian, stop. You make it sound like you're not good enough for me. The truth is, I'm not good enough for you," Harold said. He let her go and sat down on the couch. Marian stood there, deciding whether to do something. Finally she took a deep breath, walked over to the couch, sat down as close to Harold as she could, and kissed him.

"Harold, you are the smartest, funniest, most athletic, most considerate, cutest boy I know. Don't you ever say that," Marian scolded him gently when she broke the kiss. Harold seemed to regain his confident air when Marian said this and slid his arm around her. "There's the Harold I know and love," Marian smiled.

"Marian, I have something for you," Harold said as he reached into his pocket.

"Harold, no. You did enough for me yesterday," Marian protested. She reached her hand out to stop him, but he enclosed it in his own.

"You deserve it, Marian. It will remind you of us. Promise me you'll always wear it," Harold said. He placed the object in her palm, then closed her hand and let go. Marian opened her hand and gasped. Harold had handed her the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen. It was gold and had an 'M' and 'H' on it. There was also a heart-shaped locket dangling from it with a picture of the two of them in it.

"I promise. Harold, it's beautiful. I love it. Thank you," Marian said. She hugged him, her face buried in his chest. Harold embraced her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"You're welcome, Marian. You're welcome," Harold murmured into her soft hair. He took the bracelet from her and expertly fastened it around her wrist with one hand. He gave her a tender kiss just as the bell rang. Marian quickly broke away and stood up.

"Let's go," she said. Harold obediently stood up and followed her out into the hallway, which now filled with eleventh graders darting for their homerooms. Harold again ignored all the stares he was getting when they turned into the eighth grade hallway. It was getting kind of annoying. Outside her homeroom, he handed Marian her books back.

"I'll see you next period," Harold said. He gave her a quick hug and walked off. Marian smiled as he joined Marcellus and two other boys she didn't know. He said hello to the many people that crossed their path before the four of them made it to their homeroom just down the hall. Harold turned around before following his friends. He caught Marian's eye and winked at her, and then he went into the classroom. Marian smiled like a lovesick puppy as she watched him disappear, not aware of where she was anymore. She was jolted back into reality when Gracie "accidentally" bumped into her.

"I'll see you after school, loser librarian. Be there," Gracie whispered menacingly before following Alma and Katie into her homeroom. Marian slumped against the wall when she disappeared. The last girl who had met Gracie after school came back with bruises all over her face. She was dating a guy Gracie liked.

Marian sat in her seat next to Maud when she entered the classroom.

"So, how did it feel to kiss him?" Maud asked, catching Marian off guard. Marian hadn't known anyone had been watching.

"What are you talking about?" Marian said, trying to sound innocent.

"Marian, don't play dumb with me. I saw you two," Maud said.

"Fine. It was amazing! He's absolutely amazing!" Marian said.

"That's what I thought. You guys are so adorable together. So, are you coming home with us today, or do you have track?" Maud said.

"I have track at three, so I'll just stay here until then. It ends at three-thirty. I'll ask Harold if he can wait and give me a ride," Marian said, purposely leaving out the part about seeing Gracie before track.

"If I know him, he'll be giving you a ride to the _footbridge_," Maud teased. The bell rang just then, not giving Marian a chance to retort. Marian groaned as Maud gave her a pointed look before heading into the hallway.

First period dragged by for Marian. Ethel didn't sit by her in this class. She wouldn't be able to talk to her until second period, since Harold would be with her in between periods. The bell finally rang. Marian was the last one out of the room after saying good-bye to her teacher. She laughed when she walked straight into Harold's arms.

"Hi," she said happily. Harold smiled. She was getting more open around him. He thought it would have taken longer than this.

"Hi yourself. Where's your next class? Science Goddess's room?" Harold asked. Marian nodded as he took her hand and started leading her down the hall. They were at her next class in a matter of seconds.

"Harold, how'd you do that? It usually takes me five minutes to get here, plus a few bruises," Marian said. She was astounded.

"I'm an eleventh grader. It's an eighth grade hallway. Do the math, Marian," Harold teased.

"Oh, be quiet," Marian said.

"Whatever you say," Harold said. "I'll miss you. Love you, sweetie," Harold added. He kissed her before he walked down the hall to his calculus class, glad Marian couldn't see the blush on his face. Marian was overwhelmed by the fact that he had called her 'sweetie.' She couldn't wait to tell Ethel and Maud.

Ethel walked to second period and saw Marian standing outside the class. She looked awestruck.

"Yoo-hoo, Marian? Anybody home?" Ethel said as she pulled her friend into the room.

"What? Oh, hi Ethel," Marian said as she sat down. At that moment, Maud walked in and sat down next to them.

"What's up?" Maud asked.

"Marian here was just standing outside the room like she was the only person there," Ethel answered with a grin.

"What happened?" Maud asked as she looked at Marian.

"Alright class!" their teacher said.

"I'll tell you guys at lunch," Marian said before facing forward. She was glad she didn't have classes with Ethel or Maud until lunch. She'd have a little while to come up with a way to tell them.


	4. Chapter 4

The next three periods went by quickly. Marian asked Harold if he could give her a ride. He said he'd wait in the field house for her. She still didn't mention Gracie.

Lunch finally came. As Marian opened her locker, she was glad Ethel and Maud were walking with her. She wouldn't be alone until she got the eleventh grade hallway.

"Girl, you have a lot to tell us," Ethel persisted.

"When we get to lunch," Marian insisted. As the passed the eleventh grade hallway, Marian was pulled into it. Ethel and Maud knew who it was, so they kept walking.

"Hi Harold," Marian smiled at the sight of his excitement-filled eyes.

"Hi Marian," Harold said. "I never asked you how _math_ was."

"Harold…" Marian began. She paused for dramatic effect.

"Always dramatic," Harold interrupted. Marian slapped him lightly.

"Harold…" she began again. "You really need to help me one of these days."

"How about tonight? I'd have just enough time to go home, pack an overnight bag, and come back here to pick you up," Harold said in a seductive, velvety voice. Marian hadn't seen him like this yet and was slightly confused.

"Harold, I don't know. If it's okay with Mama, I'd love it if you'd stay over. She's been dying to meet you," Marian said as they approached the cafeteria.

"Then it's settled," Marian said. Harold started to veer off towards his table. "No, no, no. We're sitting at _my_ table," Marian said. She steered him in the opposite direction.

"But-" Harold tried to protest, but Marian put her finger to his lips.

"Please Harold?" Marian said in a pleading tone. She was giving him the puppy dog look.

"Fine," Harold said. He smiled when she turned away. She was learning. He followed her across the lunch room. Marian gulped when Gracie shot her a dagger glare. She smiled when she saw Ewart, a tenth grader, sitting next to Maud. The two were almost holding hands. She and Harold sat down across from Marcellus and Ethel, next to Maud and Ewart.

"Marian spill, now," Ethel demanded after ending her conversation with Marcellus.

"I'll be right back," Harold told her as he stood up.

"Okay," Marian agreed before turning back to Ethel. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Second period, Marian," Ethel prompted.

"Oh, well Harold kissed me, and he called me… 'sweetie,'" Marian said.

Ethel screamed quietly and Maud, who had been listening, joined in.

"And-" Marian cut herself off when she spotted Harold a few feet away on his way back to the table, two lunch trays in hand. "I'll tell you guys tomorrow, or later," Marian added in a whisper. She looked up at Harold, who was now sitting down. "Thank you," she told him when she saw her lunch in front of her.

"You're welcome," Harold answered. Marian was the first one done eating and she was tired. She subconsciously laid her head on Harold's shoulder, causing him to smile and Ethel and Maud to hide their smiles and giggles. She quietly gave a sigh of contentment before she burst out laughing. All her friends looked at her weirdly before Harold started laughing too. Her laughter was contagious because soon the others were laughing as well.

"Why are we laughing?" Ewart asked between breaths.

"I don't know. I mean look at us. Three eighth graders with two eleventh graders and a tenth grader. It is a little funny," Marian said.

As their laughter calmed to small, quiet giggles, Harold grabbed Marian's hand. He whispered something to Marcellus and Ewart before leaving the cafeteria with her. Marian heard Marcellus and Ethel and Ewart and Maud follow close behind. Marian smiled when she realized he was going to the student lounge. Plus, there were twenty minutes of lunch left.

Just as Marian had expected, Ethel and Maud, and even Ewart, gaped at the room. She watched as her friends went over to separate couches before she followed Harold to another loveseat.

Harold gently pulled her over to him so that her back was to his chest when they sat down.

"I love your laugh," Harold whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her ear and smelled like mint. Marian couldn't help but giggle out of nervousness at his closeness. Apparently, Harold could sense her discomfort. "Calm down, baby. You know I would never hurt you," he whispered in a smooth, luring voice. Marian didn't know why, but she instantly felt at ease and leaned back on him. She felt her eyes close. Harold smiled softly when Marian fell asleep on him. He wanted to talk to her about tonight, but he knew it was important for her to get sleep. If he wasn't mistaken, she had a math test_ and_ Districts for track tomorrow.

Fifteen minutes later, Harold had a mischievous way to wake up Marian. He knew it was a risk, but she couldn't stay mad at him.

"Marian," he whispered as he leaned down as close as he could. She stirred a little at the sound of his voice. He hoped she wouldn't get too mad. He kissed her passionately. Marian's eyes shot open when she felt Harold's lips against hers. Not knowing what was going on, she resisted at first before she saw the dirty blond boy who was kissing her sweetly. She immediately kissed back and ran her hand through his hair.

The other two couples, who had been involved in their own situations, watched the two. Maud and Ethel had huge smiles on their faces. Marian really trusted Harold. They couldn't believe it. If anyone else had kissed her to wake her up, they'd be in the next state by now. Ewart, who was a pretty good friend of the two older boys, was happy for Harold and Marian. Marcellus had his arm around Ethel and was watching his best friend with enthusiasm.

Harold reluctantly broke their kiss. _Stupid human need to breath_ he thought.

"Nice way to get woken up," Marian said in a slightly tired voice.

"I know, right?" Harold teased as he stood up, followed by her.

Harold walked Marian to her locker before saying good-bye ad going to his own. The last four periods of the day went by too quickly for Marian. She was not looking forward to the meeting with Gracie and her friends. At her locker, Marian was one of the last ones to leave, but made sure she left before Harold came. She walked slowly to the alcove in the main hallway. There were three water fountains, three chairs, and a table in it. She saw no one and nervously walked into it. Suddenly, her bag was torn off her shoulder and thrown to the floor with a thud. Her book flew all over the room. Gracie pushed her against a wall and Alma and Katie held her there. Marian was scared. She didn't want to get hurt.

Harold, who had just arrived at Marian's locker and found no sign of her, heard a thud down the hall. He quickly but quietly made his way down the hall and peeked around the corner. What was going on? He had no idea. He heard Gracie say "Marian, when will you learn not to date boys I like?" When Gracie raised her arm, ready to punch Marian, he loudly cleared his throat before stepping unto view. Gracie spun around.

"Oh, hi Harold," she said sweetly. She was motioning wildly behind her back to Alma and Katie to drop Marian. They did after lifting her up and dropping to the ground hard.

"Hi girls. What's going on here?" Harold asked as if he didn't know.

"Oh. nothing," Gracie said. "Just talking to Marian."

"Oh, well I need to drive her to the field house. See you around,: Harold said with his signature wink. _Darn my niceness_ he thought as Gracie giggled and looked at him like a lovesick something. When Marian thought Harold wasn't looking, she stomped on Marian's books. "Good-bye, Gracie," Harold sighed. Gracie huffed before following Alma and Katie down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

"Marian, are you alright?" Harold asked her. Marian had just picked herself up and was dusting herself off.

"I'm fine, Harold," Marian said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harold asked her.

"Thank you. I'm sorry Harold. I thought Gracie would just get madder and… and…I'm sorry," Marian said. She was in tears and as much as she wanted to be in his arms, she walked away and started picking up her books. It took Harold a minute before walked over, bent down next to her, and took the pile of books from her.

"Marian, it's okay," Harold said, although he was a little tiny bit upset.

"No, it's not, Harold. I can tell by your eyes. I'm sorry," Marian said. Tears were streaming down her face. It broke Harold's heart to see her cry like this. He set her bag down on the table.

"Marian, it's really okay. I would have done the same thing," Harold said quietly. Marian looked up at him before throwing her arms around him. Harold wrapped one of his arms around her and softly rubbed her back with the other. He felt her tears on his shirt and her shoulders shaking. "Shh, Marian. Let it out. It's okay," he said soothingly. _Thank goodness for Danielle_ Harold thought. If it wasn't for her, he would have no idea how to deal with distraught girls. It also helped that Danielle was in eighth grade, too. He'd have to introduce them one of these days.

As Harold continued to speak soothingly to her, Marian's shoulders didn't shake as much and she seemed to be calming down. She finally pulled away and looked at him. Her eyes seemed to be saying 'Is it really okay?'

"Yes, Marian, it is," Harold answered her unasked question.

"I'm sorry, Harold. I also thought Gracie would make you hate me," Marian said, looking down.

"Marian that could never happen. Don't you know that? I could never hate you. I might get a little upset once in awhile, but I'd never stay mad," Harold said.

"I just don't want to lose you," Marian said.

"Marian," Harold cut himself off and kissed her. He was impressed that she was getting comfortable with this so fast and not freaking out. Any other girl would freak out if he ever kissed them.

"Harold, I have a surprise for you later," Marian smiled mischievously. "Later."

"Alright, but right now, you have to get to track practice," Harold said as he grabbed her bag and let her lead him through the halls.

"You know, Marian," Harold began as she went out the side doors and started through the field. "It would be much faster if we took my car."

"Fine," Marian groaned as she turned around, pulling him with her as he smirked.

Harold unlocked the car and tossed Marian's bag into the backseat. It took all of one minute to drive up to the field house.

"Wasn't that much faster than walking?" Harold teased.

"Oh, be quiet," Marian before she leaned and kissed him. What they didn't know was that Gracie had gone up to the field house and saw their little exchange. "See you later, _hot shot_," Marian teased him. She got out and closed the car door, not giving him a chance to respond to her remark. Harold shook his head good-naturedly as she walked off. Time to go home and pack his bag.

When Marian entered the locker room, she was glad to see that four of her friends, Katrina, Sarah, Breann, and Siena were still there. She got changed quickly and walked down to the track with them. She was glad they had made Districts with her. They ran their warm-up laps and stretched before Breann went to the throwers' area to practice and Katrina and Siena went to practice hand-offs. She and Sarah went to the jumping pit with their friend Natalie. Natalie triple-jumped, while the other two long-jumped.

Half an hour later, practice was over and Marian calmly said good-bye to her five friends as Harold pulled up and smiled at her. They quickly pulled her aside.

"He's your boyfriend?" Natalie asked.

"I always knew you'd end up with a nice guy," Sarah said.

"And a cute one at that," Siena added.

"Do you think we could sit with you tomorrow? We're kind of getting sick of our table. They have a snobby attitude," Katrina asked.

"Yeah, please?" Breann added.

"Sure. I'll introduce you tomorrow too, and tell you what happens tonight," Marian winked as she walked off. She had always liked those five and was glad they were going to be her friends, too. Well, close friends.

"Harold," Marian panicked as she got in the car. "Districts are tomorrow! And I have a math test!" She was officially in panic-mode.

"Marian calm down," Harold said as he started the car. "You practiced all you could for track today. We'll study math later. Just take your math test in school tomorrow and do your best at Districts after school. We're all going to be there for you," he assured her.

"Are you sure?" Marian asked him skeptically.

"About what?" Harold asked.

"Both things," Marian sighed.

"Of course. Look, we're here," Harold answered.

Mrs. Paroo had seen a car pull up from the kitchen window. She saw her daughter and an older boy get out. The boy opened the back door and grabbed Marian's bag. Instead of handing it to her, he slung it over his shoulder. Mrs. Paroo closed the curtains and peeked through a little hole in them as the boy walked around the car and over to Marian. She had to contain her cry of delight as the boy took Marian's hand and started leading her up the sidewalk to the porch. It was when she heard Marian's key in the door that she remembered she didn't want to be caught spying. She quickly let go of the curtains and went back to doing the dishes just as the door opened.

"Mama, I'm home! Be right back!" Marian called as she led Harold upstairs.

"Marian, you have a big room," Harold said as he put her bag in the floor. As they turned around to go back downstairs, Winthrop came running down the hall and down the steps. Something was in his hand.

"Mama, look what I learned to do!" he cried.

"That's my brother, Winthrop. Don't mind his lisp," Marian told Harold as they walked down the stairs.

"No problem," Harold said.

"And, brace yourself for Mama's reaction," Marian warned.

"Hello, Marian," her mother called. Marian walked into the kitchen with Harold.

"Hi Mama. This is Harold," Marian introduced.


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Paroo asked, obviously excited. Her breathing was becoming faster.

"This is Harold Hill," Marian repeated, her heart melting as Harold put his arm around her.

"Hi," Harold said with his signature wink.

"Oh, hello Harold. I am pleased to meet you," Mrs. Paroo said. She smiled disarmingly, attempting make Harold more comfortable.

"And," Marian continued. She took a deep breath. "He's my boyfriend." She squeezed her eyes shut, ready for her mother's scream. It was louder than she expected and she clung to Harold, who was holding her protectively.

"Marian, this is wonderful! How old are you, Harold dear?" Mrs. Paroo asked.

"Seventeen," Harold answered. He felt a tug on his leg and looked down. He saw Winthrop looking up at him. "Hello Winthrop. How old are you?"

"Nine," Winthrop answered shyly.

"Excuse his shyness, Harold," Marian said quickly.

"Don't worry about it," Harold said as he bent down to be at Winthrop's level.

"Are you the one Marian went to the footbridge with?" Winthrop asked.

"Why, yes," Harold answered, a little started. Winthrop's eyes lit up. He hugged Harold.

"Tho, will you be here a lot?" Winthrop asked.

"If it's alright with Marian and your mother," Harold answered. He looked up at the two.

"Anytime, Harold," Mrs. Paroo said happily. He looked at Marian.

"You should know that's great with me," Marian answered warmly.

"That'th great!" Winthrop said before turning around and going back upstairs.

"Winthrop 'plays' the cornet," Mrs. Paroo said as Harold stood back up.

"I'm studying music. Maybe I could help him some time," Harold said. Mrs. Paroo grinned.

"Mama, Harold's going to stay over tonight. We have to go study math," Marian said as she pulled Harold out of the room. She took him into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Are you sure you want to study math?" Harold teased.

"Well…we could wait a few minutes, if you want-" Marian started before Harold cut her off with a teasing remark.

"Because it looks like you're studying my lips," Harold said before kissing her.

"Why do I never get tired of that?" Marian asked dreamily when they broke the kiss.

"Because I'm irresistible," Harold smirked. "Now, on to math." He laid down and used his elbow to prop his head. Marian looked at him until he motioned to her. She smiled and laid down next to him.

"So, you really understand quadratic equations?" Marian asked. She smiled softly when he put his arm around her waist.

"Hello! Calculus!" Harold teased, earning a light slap from her. The two started laughing.

From the kitchen, Mrs. Paroo heard her daughter laughing a genuine laugh. Harold was just what she needed.

At 9:00, Harold finally closed the text book, satisfied that Marian understood what she was doing. He looked back at Marian to see her eyes closed. He yawned quietly, and finally gave in to sleep as he closed his eyes, but not before gently kissing Marian's forehead.

Mrs. Paroo went into the living room to ask Harold and Marian of they wanted something to eat before she went to bed at 9:30. She was surprised to see both of them sleeping on the sofa. Marian _never_ fell asleep anywhere except in her own bed. Not even the couch, or a hotel bed or a recliner in her own room. She couldn't believe her daughter had fallen asleep on the couch. She liked Harold already. He was helping Marian a lot and had only been her boyfriend for one and a half days. She smiled at the way his arm was around her before putting a blanket over them, turning off the light, and going upstairs to bed herself.

**Sorry it's a little short. It was sort of a filler. For those you expecting something more to happen when Harold slept over, they've only been going out for a day. It'll happen soon. He'll stay over again. I promise. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

At 6:00 the next morning, Harold awoke before Marian. He wasn't quite sure where he was until he looked down and saw Marian sleeping peacefully, her hand on her math book. Harold smiled. Hadn't Mrs. Paroo told him that Marian never fell asleep anywhere except her bed? He didn't want to blow this. Marian was his first serious girlfriend. Sure he had a girlfriend in sixth grade, but he was younger then. Sure, he had taken a girl or two out once or went to a dance, but never had a real girlfriend. He was brought back to reality when Marian began stirring. She opened her eyes and blinked away the sleep in them before she realized she was on the sofa. She saw Harold looking at her.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Harold smiled at her.

"Good morning," Marian replied. She giggled quietly when his arms wrapped around her. She didn't know why, but she felt safer than she ever had before. "How did we get here?"

"We were studying math last night, if I'm correct," Harold said. "It's only five after six."

"Really?" Marian said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She didn't get to say anymore as Harold kissed her.

Mrs. Paroo had walked down the steps just as the two kissed. Seeing them kissing on the couch, she smiled gleefully and hurried back upstairs to wake Winthrop.

"Harold, I need to get ready," Marian said when they broke the kiss. She stood up and took about three steps before she was swept off her feet into Harold's arms. She started laughing quietly, which caused Harold to start laughing as he carried her up the steps. They had just reached the top when Mrs. Paroo and Winthrop came out of Winthrop's room.

"Uh, good mornin' Mama," Marian said, using her Irish accent to get on her mother's good side. She smiled.

"Good morning, uh, Mrs. Paroo," Harold said as he quickly set Marian back on the ground.

"Oh, loosen up, dearies. I don't mind what you do as long as it's appropriate, if you know what I mean," Mrs. Paroo said with a smile. "Carry on."

"Well, uh, I have to get ready," Marian said. She opened her door and turned back to face Harold, her nose touching his. "Promise you'll be here when I come out?"

"Promise," Harold said as she closed the door. Harold went downstairs to get ready. He was ready a while before Marian and stood in the hallway chatting with Mrs. Paroo.

"So, Harold, did you sleep well?" Mrs. Paroo asked.

"Yes, thank you for letting me stay," Harold answered gratefully.

"Don't mention it," Mrs. Paroo said. "You are always welcome here." Before she could continue, Marian's bedroom door opened.

"Mama, what's for breakfast?" Marian asked.

"Strawberry pancakes, your favorite," Mrs. Paroo answered as she started down the stairs. Harold and Marian followed her, with Winthrop bringing up the rear, as he had just exited his room.

"Mmm, they're delicious," Marian said after taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Yes, they are," Harold agreed.

By 7:00, the four of them were outside. Mrs. Paroo and Winthrop were getting in Mrs. Paroo's car.

"Good-bye!" Mrs. Paroo called as she pulled out of the driveway. "See you at Districts!"

"Ready?" Harold asked when the car was out of sight. Marian shook her head. "What's wrong?" Harold asked, obviously concerned as he walked to her side.

"I'm nervous," Marian said, looking down. Harold brushed her hair out of her face before answering.

"Marian, I told you yesterday. It doesn't matter if you do well or not, we're all going to be proud of you," Harold said.

"Thank you. I'm going to win that gold medal!" Marian said as she got into Harold's car.

"That's the spirit," Harold said as he drove off.

"Oh, Harold, you have to meet some of my friends at lunch," Marian said.

"Sure thing," Harold agreed. He turned into the school's parking lot ten minutes later and parked.

"Harold, I think we're 'late' today," Marian pointed out.

"Well then, we can go right to the lounge," Harold grinned at her as he took her bag out of the car. "I think your friends might be waiting in there."

"Really? Okay," Marian replied. Harold looked amused as he led Marian through the halls. "It's really empty in here when you're 'late.'" Marian pointed out. Suddenly, Harold stopped her, and she looked at him confusedly.

"Doors, again." Harold said pointedly. "Do you ever watch where you're going? Or do you just look at me?" he half-teased and half-asked. Marian looked in front of her and blushed. The double doors were inches from her face, again!

"Thanks," Marian said quietly as she opened one of the doors and followed Harold. "I do so watch where I'm going…" Marian began before Harold once again stopped her. She looked over and saw the lounge door inches from her face. "I just get distracted," Marian finished, turning to hide the bright red blush that was covering her cheeks. Harold turned her back toward him and softly pushed her against the closed door.

"Marian, it's fine. I'm kidding," Harold said.

"I know, I know," Marian said. She made a move to open the door, but Harold held her against the door. "What are you doing?" Marian asked him quietly, her eyes following his roving ones.

"Studying," Harold answered simply.

"Studying what?" Marian asked curiously.

"You," Harold said nonchalantly. He let her go and opened the door as she continued to curiously watch him. "What?" Harold asked when he noticed her staring at him.

"Maybe I'm studying, too," Marian said coolly as she winked and brushed by him into the lounge. Harold looked after her, dumbfounded. There were some things he would never understand about girls. This was one of those things. Another was how they could make an ugly outfit look adorable by tweaking it just a little bit. His list went on. He followed Marian into the room a minute later. She was talking to Maud and Ethel. He decided to join Ewart and Marcellus for the time being.

"Hey guys," Harold said.

"What's up?" Ewart asked.

"Do you guys understand girls?" Harold asked as he gazed at Marian.

"What happened?" Marcellus asked.

"One minute she's shy and embarrassed, the next minute, _she's_ the one flirting with _me_!" Harold said. "I don't get it."

"Who knows?" Ewart said.

"Although, I do have a theory," Marcellus began.

Harold was about to ask him what it was when Marian called him.

"Tell me later, Marce," Harold said as he walked away.

"What's up, baby?" Harold said as he approached Marian and her friends, oblivious to the quiet squeals of Maud and Ethel when he called Marian 'baby.'

"I missed you," Marian said barely above a whisper as she led him over to the couch they were on yesterday. Maud and Ethel took her lead and went with Marcellus and Ewart.

"Really," Harold said as more of a statement than a question. "I missed you too. You're not mad?"

"Mad about what?" Marian asked.

"You seemed upset before, outside the door," Harold explained.

"Of course not, Harold. I could never get mad at you. I was kidding," Marian said as she nestled closer to him. "Are you mad at me?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Definitely not, darling," Harold assured her. Marian stomach was fluttering. She loved when he called these names. "So there only two and a half months of school left. The musical and finals."

"Oh, yes. All my teachers told me we can leave as soon as we're done testing if we have a ride. We won't be marked absent. Mama's working. Will you be around?" Marian asked in a slight seductive tone.

"What do you think?" Harold said as he nodded his head.

"What do you think I think?" Marian responded. Harold was a bit surprised. She was flirting with him again. He liked it.

"You know, I never saw this side of you before," Harold commented.

"Maybe because no one ever brought it out before you," Marian said as she glanced at his watch and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Harold asked.

"The bell is going to ring in 3…2…1..." Marian finished just before the bell rang. She led Harold out of the room. As she walked into the eleventh grade hallway, she was run into and pushed backwards. Lucky for her, Harold was there to catch her. "Thanks," she smiled at him gratefully. "You're saving me a lot today."

"Don't mention it. I want to protect you," Harold said. "See you." He gave her a quick hug before heading off to his writing class.

The day went by rather fast for Marian. She breezed through her math test, thanks to Harold and last period came before she knew it. It turned out that both she and Harold's teachers had gone to meeting, so they were in the same study hall. Marian took the opportunity to introduce Breann, Sarah, Natalie, Siena, and Katrina to Harold since they hadn't had time at lunch. She was aware of the stares her classmates were giving her as she entwined her hand with Harold's but chose to attempt to ignore them as the seven talked.

"Harold this is Breann," Marian began, gesturing to her blond haired, blue-eyed friend.

"Nice to meet you," Breann said before she leaned forward to whisper something in Harold's ear. "Thank you being there for Marian." Harold smiled at her before Marian introduced Sarah.

"This is Sarah," Marian said. Sarah had dirty blond-light brown hair and green eyes.

"You're as nice as people say you are," Sarah told Harold.

"This is Natalie," Marian continued. Natalie's hair was naturally brown with blond highlights. She had blue eyes as well.

"I hear you're coming to Districts. Thanks," Natalie said, a little unsure. She had never talked this much to an upperclassman before.

"This is Siena," Marian said.

"You know, Harold, when Marian had a crush on you, we called you 'Professor.'" Siena said. Harold turned to Marian and gave her an amused look, his right eyebrow raised.

"Crush?" he asked.

"Well, uh, maybe," Marian responded nervously. Her nerves were immediately squashed when Harold gave a quick, gentle kiss on the cheek. "Ah, anyway, finally, this is Katrina," Marian stammered as she finished the introductions.

"Nice to meet you Harold," Katrina said before she leaned in to whisper to him as Breann had. "Thank you so much. I've never seen Marian this happy."

"I like them," Harold said. The six girls burst out laughing and he watched them with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, ignore us Harold. It's an inside joke. Ethel and Maud know too," Marian said. She blushed as Harold squeezed her hand.

"Marian, it's almost time for Districts. Five minutes until the bell," Katrina said after glancing at Harold's watch.

"I know. I'm excited and nervous," Marian said with a smile.

"You'll do great," Harold softly encouraged her. He knew some boys would yell at girls to 'encourage' them. He made a vow to himself to never purposely put pressure on Marian.

"Thanks," Marian grinned at him. "Harold, um, the girls don't really like taking the bus either. Could you give them a ride too?" Marian asked him shyly.

"Sure thing," Harold said, flashing his trademark smile at her.

"Thanks," the other five said in unison.

"Come to my locker," Marian told them. "hey Cody. Will tell you coach they're coming with me too?" Marian asked one of her friends. He nodded at the same moment the bell rang. Harold reluctantly released Marian's hand as they stood up.

"See you in a few minutes sweetheart," Harold said as he left her at her locker.

Sarah, Breann, Siena, Katrina, and Natalie arrived at Marian's locker before Harold. Maud and Ethel had gone with Marcellus and Ewart, who were bringing tem to the meet later to watch Marian. Marian gasped as Harold came up behind her and turned her toward him. He pressed his lips to hers for a moment before turning to the others.

"Ready girls?" he asked as he held up his keys. They started off down the hallway. Marian was chatting animatedly with her friends and Harold though t it would be best to give her some time with her friends. According to some plans he had, he would get to spend a lot of time with her.

They arrived at the track at the same time the bus did.

"Good luck, girls," Harold said as they piled out of the car. He held Marian back as she moved to get out. "Extra good luck to you, Miss Marian. How about something to give you luck?" Harold continued.

"Like what?" Marian asked although she knew perfectly well what he was hinting at. Harold smirked as he pulled her as close to him as the armrest would allow him.

"I think you know perfectly well what, Marian." Harold purred smoothly in her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine. Marian was a little gratefully that no one was watching them, considering the fact that over twenty schools were here. Although, she figured her friends were probably spying from somewhere. Marian was breathless as Harold rested his forehead against hers. Who was she kidding? He always took her breath away. As Harold moved his hand, he was surprised to feel it brush against something metal. He cast his gaze downward and saw the bracelet he had given her. "You're… wearing it." he almost asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? It was given to me by the most amazing guy in the world," Marian replied, a bit anxious. She had felt Harold move his hand and wanted to know what he intended to do with it. She soon found as he smiled at her answer before moving up to cup her face in it.

"If you do well, I might have surprise for you later," Harold said softly just before he pressed his lips to her in an affectionate kiss.

"I hope I do well, then," Marian said, sighing as he released her from his grip. She opened the door and flashed him a smile before looking around for the hiding place she knew her friends would be in. She saw a tall bush and walked over to it.

"Hi guys," she whispered from behind them. "What are you doing?"

"Spying on Marian. Be quiet," Katrina answered before they all turned to her, flabbergasted. "Hi Marian. What are you doing?" Katrina added.

"I guess I don't have to tell you guys what happened now," Marian grinned.

"You know, I bet I know what that surprise is," Breann said. "The footbridge. Oliver Hix, Alma's brother, is taking me later."

"Jimmy Squires, Katie's brother, is taking me," Siena put in.

"Chris Djilas, Tommy's brother, is taking me," Katrina added.

"Well then, me and Natalie will spy on all of you. Right Natalie?" Sarah said.

"You bet. Ethel and Marcellus and Maud and Ewart are going too, I think. We'll have a lot to talk about tomorrow," Natalie said as they headed into the locker room to get changed.

It was 7:50, almost five hours later, and the winners were being announced. Katrina and Siena had won gold, as well as Breann, and Natalie won in triple jump. Finally, the last event, long jump was announced.

"In third place with a jump 14'3" is… Susie Jones from Creek Village High School. In second place with a jump of 15'6" is…" the announcer said over the loudspeaker.

Marian and Sarah held their breath and hugged each for good luck.

"Sarah Morgan, from River City High School!"

Marian congratulated Sarah and they grabbed hands, waiting for the first place winner to be announced. They weren't told their distances, so they had no idea where they stood in the rankings.

"And finally, in first place by far with a jump of 17' exactly and taking home the gold today… Marian Paroo of River City High School! Winners, please report to the podium."

Marian and Sarah were jumping up and down, extremely happy for each other. They raced to the podiums followed by Natalie, Katrina, Siena, and Breann.

In the audience, Harold was very proud of Marian as were Mrs. Paroo and the others.

As soon as Marian and Sarah received their medals, the six girls held a group hug on the track as they made their way to the locker room to get changed.

Ten minutes later, they had wished each other luck on their dates and Sarah and Natalie good luck in their spying. They opened the doors and stepped out, receiving thunderous applause from every school alike for being the gold medal winners.

"River City High!" they yelled together before they took off in their separate directions.

When Marian approached the group waiting for her, Harold was the first one she went to. Mrs. Paroo, of course, didn't mind. After Marian had hugged her mother, Winthrop, Ethel and Maud, she glanced at Harold. He nodded subtly, so she hugged Marcellus and Ewart as well. She was pretty sure Harold wouldn't have minded anyway, but she didn't want him to get mad at her. She stood between Harold and her mother as the group chatted. Harold resisted the urge to take Marian into his arms and settled for brushing his hand against hers every so often, so as not to get on Mrs. Paroo's bad side. As Marcellus, Ethel, Maud, and Ewart walked off, Mrs. Paroo turned her daughter and Harold.

"Didn't I tell you guys I don't mind what you do as long as it's appropriate?" she demanded with a teasing smile.

"Yes," Marian and Harold admitted.

"Now go on and have some fun," Mrs. Paroo said as she walked off with Winthrop. As soon as she was out of sight, Harold embraced his girlfriend affectionately.

"You did great. I'm so proud of you baby," Harold spoke in a soft voice. He let her go and led her to the car.

"Harold, where are we going?" Marian asked as he went past her street ten minutes later.

"You don't want to ruin your surprise, do you?" Harold asked mischievously.


	8. Chapter 8

"No," Marian answered before falling silent as Harold parked his car near the footbridge. He led over to a log under the bridge.

"Harold," Marian began, her voice full of nervousness. "I've never been under here before."

"Don't worry, honey," Harold said as they sat down. "You know I would never hurt you Marian."

They watched the stars for a little while until Harold became restless. He turned to Marian, who was still looking upward.

"Marian," he whispered. As soon as Marian turned to him, he caught her lips in a kiss. Marian gasped through the kiss as Harold lifted her up and carried her back to the car. He opened the back door and they slid in.

"Harold, what are we doing?" Marian asked him nervously. She was definitely not used to this. Harold knew that.

"Marian, relax. You trust me right?" Harold whispered. Marian's body immediately relaxed in answer to his question. Harold smiled in the dim light, a sight that instantly calmed Marian down. He gently pinned her against the seat. He kissed her passionately. When Marian felt his tongue running across her lips, she was confused, but parted them. She felt… great, actually when she felt his tongue move across her teeth. His skilled hands started to tenderly roam her body. Harold was touched that although she had no idea what he was doing or was going to do, she let her body be completely at his mercy. When Harold broke the kiss, his hands continued moving. He sensed her nervousness and started whispering soothingly in her ear.

"Marian, babe, do you know how beautiful and talented you are? I am so lucky," he whispered as he felt her body relax. He gave her one more kiss before his hands were still and he let her move away from the seat. He reached across her and pushed a button, opening the sky roof in his car. Marian rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at the stars. She knew he could have gone further than he had, but had considered her age. She was grateful for that.

"Harold, thank you," Marian whispered.

"For what, Marian? For what?" Harold said quietly. Marian was embarrassed, so she whispered what she wanted to say in his ear. Harold smiled at her as she turned her gaze upward again. "Marian?" Harold asked. She looked at him. His eyes seemed to be asking permission.

"Yes, Harold," Marian answered. She was nervous all over again.

"Calm down Marian. Relax," Harold said gently as his hands started roving along her body quickly again. Marian wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to get closer to him. After a few minutes, Harold broke the kiss they had been involved in. "Marian, we have to start rehearsing for auditions tomorrow. I think it's time to get you home," he said after glancing as his watch. Marian reluctantly agreed, looking wistfully at him as he reached over to open the door.

"Harold," Marian said. She pulled him back as he got out of the car. Harold immediately turned to her. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course Marian. Would I do this if I didn't know that?" Harold aid as he leaned in to kiss her again. When he broke the kiss, Marian seemed a little more satisfied as she got into the passenger's seat next to Harold. She gave him a quick hug as he turned the key and drove off. When they reached the Paroo home, Harold walked Marian to the door.

"I really am proud of you Marian," Harold said.

"I know," Marian assured him. She gasped when he produced a single red rose from behind his back and tucked it behind her ear. "You and your roses. Thank you. You always know how to charm a girl, Mr. Hill. You should open a school," Marian teased.

"Actually, I want to be a music professor," Harold responded. "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." Harold gave her one last kiss on the cheek before walking back to his car. Marian waited until he had driven out of sight before she entered her house, looking fondly at the rose. She was pleasantly surprised when the lights came on and Natalie, Breann, Siena, Katrina, Sarah, Ethel, Maud, Marcellus, Ewart, Mrs. Paroo, and Winthrop yelled

"Surprise!"

"When did you guys get here?" Marian asked them, bewilderment showing on her face.

"We left a while before you and Harold left," Ethel explained for herself, Marcellus, Ewart, Maud, Siena, Breann, and Katrina.

"When you and Harold left, we took a short cut," Sarah explained for Natalie and herself.

"Thank you," Marian said as she eyed the cake sitting on the table. "It's kind of late though, don't you think?"

"Hey, that was all you and Harold, not us," Siena said.

"Well thank you, but I think I'll save the cake until tomorrow," Marian said. Her friends all agreed and, after hugging her, left to go home for the night. Marian added the rose to the vase with the other one Harold had given her in it. She went to bed with thoughts about certain brown-eyes boy that she had spent the last three hours with.

Meanwhile, that night, Gracie was talking to Olin Britt and some of his 'buddies.'

"Tomorrow is the day, boys. Here's the cash," Gracie said.

**Sorry it's so short. If I'd known I was going to have a cliff hanger, I would have put it in the last chapter. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

Marian awoke later than usual the next morning. She figured it was probably from all the nerves she had had last night with Harold, then the party on top of it.

"Bye Mama! Bye Winthrop!" Marian called after she had eaten a quick breakfast. She dashed out to Harold's car. He was waiting patiently for her as she got in.

"Mornin'" Marian said.

"Good morning. Did I ever tell you how much I love that accent?" Harold said as he drove off.

"No, but thanks," Marian replied.

"Did you have fun last night?" Harold asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes. Do you know why?" Marian asked.

"Because of the party Marcellus told me your friends had for you this morning?" Harold guessed.

"No-" she was about to tell him why, but he cut her off.

"Wait, wait, I know this. Did you wake up this morning, trip and fall down the steps, notice a large box with air holes in it on the ground, open it, and find a puppy?" Harold guessed again. Marian laughed at his answer and his serious expression.

"No silly. I was with you," Marian told him as he turned into the school grounds.

"Marian," Harold said as he got her bag out of the car. "I swear, you are one of a kind."

"Who said that's a bad thing?" Marian asked, pretending to be hurt.

"No one," Harold answered as she opened her locker. He took her books and started to lead her to the student lounge. Marian held him back.

"Harold, I'll meet you there. I need to talk to Zaneeta," Marian explained.

"Zaneeta Shinn?" Harold asked.

"Yes, she's always been like an older sister to me," Marian answered. "See you in a little bit." Marian went out to the light court in search of Zaneeta. "Zaneeta!" she called when she spotted her and ran over.

"Zaneeta, you're never going to believe this!" Marian exclaimed as she sat next to the older girl.

"You're dating Harold Hill," Zaneeta said.

"How'd you know?" Marian asked.

"Ewart told Tommy and Tommy told me," Zaneeta explained.

"Look at what he gave me. I'm never going to take it off," Marian said as she held up her wrist.

"Marian, that's beautiful. I'm so glad you met someone like him. He's a great guy. The bell is going to ring a few minutes. Keep me posted, okay 'little sis?'" Zaneeta said as she stood up.

"Sure thing, 'big sis,'" Marian said as she, too, stood up. She waved good-bye to Zaneeta as she exited the light court and wasn't watching where she was going. She ran head-on into someone.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry," Marian apologized.

"Don't worry about it," a familiar voice said. Marian looked up into Harold's eyes.

"Hey, the bell's going to ring. How'd you know I was here?" Marian asked.

"Simple. I waited for you," Harold answered as the bell rang. Harold left Marian outside her homeroom with a hug.

The day went by slowly for Marian. The last bell finally rang and Harold showed up at Marian's locker three minutes later.

"Harold," Marian started as they walked through the halls and out to the front of the school. "Mama is coming in ten minutes. I have a dentist appointment. You don't have to wait. I know you want to pick up the scripts that came in today to the auditions. Thanks, by the way."

"Marian, I hate to leave you here like this," Harold worried.

"Harold, the reading team is practicing right inside. I'll be fine," Marian assured him. "I'll miss you," Marian said. "Sorry I can't go to the footbridge tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's alright. You bet you'll see me tomorrow at your locker." Harold said. "I love you." Marian's heart fluttered for about the millionth time that day at the way he said those three simple words. Harold leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you, too. Bye," Marian said when they broke the kiss.

"I still don't feel right leaving you here," Harold said, fiddling with his car keys.

"Harold, I told you. The reading team is practicing just inside. I'll be fine," Marian assured him. "Except for the fact that I'll be missing you," she added sweetly. She looked up at him with pleading blue eyes, knowing that he couldn't resist.

"Marian," Harold began. Marian saw the twinkle in his brown eyes as he leaned down and gently rested his forehead against hers, his short, dirty blond hair brushing against her head. "Why do you always do this to me?"

"Because I love you. Plus, what would be the fun in it if it didn't make you this much more attractive and vulnerable?" Marian said. Harold looked confused when she said vulnerable. Marian giggled and closed the gap between them.

When Harold broke the kiss, he was smiling. He gave Marian one final hug before letting her go.

"See you tomorrow, Marian," he said.

"Bye, Harold," Marian called back. She watched him get into his car and drive away before she turned around. She could hear the faint voices of reading team members as she looked in at the empty commons area. Marian smiled when she heard a rustle in the bushes, thinking it was Harold's way of surprising her. Instead of feeling his strong arms encircle her waist, Marian gasped and cried out as she was pushed to the ground. This wasn't Harold! He would never do this! Marian tried to stand back up, but someone prevented her from doing so. She opened her mouth to scream again, but was foiled as a gag was shoved in her mouth. She felt the person begin to tie her ankles together. Working quickly, Marian discreetly unhooked the bracelet Harold had given and held it in her fist. She had an idea. She struggled as her unknown attacker bound her wrists together, but it didn't work as the attacker hit her to make her stop. Marian finally accepted the fact that there was no escaping as she was dragged away, but not before she subtly dropped the bracelet. At that moment, Marian would have done anything to be in Harold's arms, not that she wouldn't have done anything in normal circumstances either.

"Did someone scream?" Zaneeta asked. She was inside at the reading team. She had actually talked her boyfriend, Tommy Djilas, into joining.

"Why don't we go see," Mrs. Dunlop, the reading teacher suggested. She followed her team members out to the commons and out the front door of the school.

Tommy rushed to Zaneeta's side when she cried out.

"Zaneeta, what is it?" Mrs. Dunlop asked.

"Marian's bracelet. Harold gave it to her. She never goes anywhere without it," Zaneeta answered. She was holding up the gold bracelet.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Dunlop asked, beginning to sound worried.

"Yes. Marian showed it to me herself. She thinks of me as an older sister," Zaneeta said, her voice getting cheery when she said the last part.

"Alright. Tommy, call Constable Locke. We'll scour the area," Mrs. Dunlop ordered.

Five minutes later, Constable Locke and part of his force had arrived. He was talking to Zaneeta, who retold her story for him just as Mrs. Paroo pulled up. Constable Locke's deputy explained the situation to her and she burst out in tears as Mrs. Dunlop tried to comfort. It turned out, Tommy had called Harold, too. He arrived seconds after Mrs. Paroo and got the story from Zaneeta.

"Harold, it's not your fault. We'll find her," Zaneeta attempted to comfort the eleventh grader.

"Harold!" Mrs. Paroo called through her tears. Harold, Zaneeta, and Tommy quickly went over to her. "All of you will stay at my house until we find Marian. Please?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Paroo," Harold said. He looked crestfallen as went over to ask Constable Locke for Marian's bracelet.

"Oh, thank you," Zaneeta said gratefully. She was worried about Marian, but knew Mrs. Paroo and Harold would need comfort. She and Tommy were it.

"Of course, Mrs. Paroo," Tommy agreed. Harold forlornly walked back over to the group.

"Zaneeta, Constable Locke said you had Marian's bracelet," Harold began. Zaneeta delicately set it in his hand.

"Let's get home," Tommy advised. "We'll be of more use after some rest." Everyone else agreed. Tommy offered to drive Harold's car, since Harold himself was in no condition to. Zaneeta would drive Mrs. Paroo's car.

"Meanwhile, Marian had been brought to a three-floor house. She was taken into a small, dark room. She gasped when Gracie and Olin emerged from the shadows along with three men she had never seen before.

"I warned you, Marian," Gracie hissed as she pinned Marian against one of the bed legs. Olin handcuffed her to the leg and kicked her before backing away. This was Gracie's plan, not his. "Marian, don't count on ever seeing your precious Harold again," Gracie snickered. She punched Marian hard in the stomach, the… well pretty much everywhere. "Olin, you and you're buddies can have your fun now. I'll be back later, Marian," Gracie laughed as she walked out of the room. Marian closed her eyes as Olin and the men moved in on her.

The next few days were horrible for both Marian and her friend. Harold was probably the worst. Tommy and Zaneeta had to force him to sleep or eat or even go to school. They had never seen him like this. Mrs. Paroo was a little better. As long as they kept her busy, she didn't really do anything drastic. Winthrop still thought Marian was at a friend's house. The school wasn't the same either. All the teachers missed Marian and barely taught. Marian's friends would start crying in the middle of a class. Marian, on the other hand, was being… being… I can't even find a word for it. She was being beat on every day by both Gracie and Olin and his friends. Gracie was throwing verbal things at her, mostly about Harold not caring, and making her cry herself to sleep, if she even did sleep. She didn't think she could take it much longer. What had she done to deserve this? She had found someone who really cared about her and she cared about them, and this what she got.

Finally, two weeks later, two horrible, sleepless, sad, weeks later, Constable Locke got a lead. He allowed to Harold, Zaneeta, and Tommy to go with him. Mrs. Dunlop would stay with Mrs. Paroo and Winthrop. The three teens took two cars. Tommy drove his car, while Zaneeta drove Harold's car. First, Constable Locke stopped at the mayor's house. He asked to search Gracie's room. Harold's heart filled with hope when, on Gracie's dresser, he saw Marian's necklace. It was the one she was wearing the day she went missing.

"Mayor and Mrs. Shinn, I believe your daughter may be behind the disappearance of Marian Paroo," Constable Locke broke the news to them.

"Why this is preposterous. Four score and seven-" Mayor Shinn began.

"George, shush," Mrs. Shinn interrupted him. "Why?"

"Gracie tried to attack Marian more than once when she started dating Harold here. Alma and Katie reported that she always talked about getting even with Marian and winning Harold." Harold nearly laughed out loud as Constable Locke said this.

"I believe you. Do whatever you can to help Miss Marian. She is a fine young woman," Mrs. Shinn said. Then, she saw Harold's crestfallen expression. "Oh, Harold dear." She drew him into a hug. "It will be alright. I will do everything in my power to help you find Marian."

"Thank you, Mrs. Shinn. Thank you very much," Harold said. He had always liked this woman.

"Kids, I just got radioed that Olin Britt, Gracie Shinn, and some hired men have been picked up. They'll be in jail until Marian is well enough to identify them, if we find her. Olin gave us an address, but it might be false. Let's go," Constable Locke said.

"Good luck!" Mrs. Shinn called.

"Yes, good luck!" Mayor Shinn agreed as the squad car drove away.

Any earlier hopes Harold had dissipated when they pulled up in front of the dark, gloomy mansion.

"You guys stay here," Constable Locke ordered as he entered the house with his squad. Harold started pacing.

Constable Locke found a small door and decided to check in there first. He happened to be right on the money.

When Marian heard the doorknob, she started crying again. She bruised and battered and beat up. She had had enough. When she saw Constable Locke, she still looked wary, but allowed him free her. As soon Constable Locke removed her gag, Marian jumped up. She had to find Harold. As she neared the front of the house, she slowed down. What if Gracie and Olin had escaped and Constable Locke didn't know about it? What if they were outside right now, waiting for her? Marian took a deep breath and opened the door a bit. Her heart leaped in joy when she saw Harold Hill pacing worriedly. She was halfway to him and he still hadn't noticed her. As she walked, she said,

"Harold," in a barely audible voice. Harold immediately looked up. If anyone else had called his name that quietly, he probably wouldn't have heard it, but he heard everything Marian Paroo said. When he saw her, she was almost to him. Marian finally felt safe when Harold's strong arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Marian," Harold said quietly as he drew her closer to him. He could hardly believe she was back safe and sound. "Marian, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Marian replied. As much as Harold wanted to kiss her delicious lips, he resisted, knowing she was in no state for it. Suddenly, Marian felt her knees begin to wobble and she collapsed. Harold gently lifted her into his arms. "Harold," Marian said.

"Yes?" Harold responded.

"You're the reason I endured all that. There were times when I didn't think I could take anymore, until I thought of you." She leaned up toward him. Harold, knowing what she wanted, carefully pushed her back down before kissing her. As he gazed at her, he heard Zaneeta and Tommy calling his name.

"Marian, I think there are a few people who want to see you," Harold said as he turned, also noticing Constable Locke coming toward them. Zaneeta was the first to reach them.

"Marian! I'm so glad you're okay!" she cried as she hugged Marian. After glancing at Harold, who nodded, Tommy hugged Marian as well.

"Thank you so much, Constable Locke!" the three of them said in unison as he approached.

"Oh, you're quite welcome. Just doing my job," he smiled before looking at Marian. "How's Miss Marian?" he asked. He had always been close to the Paroo family and was glad Marian was safe and sound.

"I'm fine, Constable. Thank you," Marian said quietly from Harold's arms.

"Oh, Marian. You all head home now," Constable Locke said after hugging Marian and walking off.

"Zaneeta," Harold began hesitantly. "Would you mind driving my car to Marian's house. I don't want to leave her alone."

"Of course," Zaneeta said as Harold gave her a grateful smile. He followed Zaneeta to his car and slid into the back seat with Marian. She was lying on the seat, her head resting on his shoulder.

"So Marian," Zaneeta said. "Do you know what we had to do to Harold for the past few weeks?"

"What?" Marian asked her.

"We had to force him to eat and sleep, he was so worried about you. He was _vulnerable_," Zaneeta answered in an exaggerated whisper. Noting Harold's puzzled expression, she and Marian burst out laughing and high-fived.

A few minutes later, Zaneeta stopped the car in front of the Paroo home. Harold waited until Zaneeta and Tommy had driven off before taking Marian into the house.

"Mrs. Paroo! Winthrop!" he called out. As soon as Mrs. Paroo heard his steady voice, she knew Marian was alright.

"Marian!" she called in relief as she ran into the room and hugged her daughter. "Harold, why don't you take her into to the parlor? I'll call Dr. Washburn." Dr. Washburn was Marcellus's father. Harold obliged and, after carrying Marian to the room, gently laid her on the sofa and laid next to her. A few minutes later, he heard Marian's even breathing and looked down. She had fallen asleep.

Forty-five minutes later, Dr. Washburn arrived. He and Mrs. Paroo walked into the parlor to see Marian asleep in her boyfriend's arms. When Harold offered to wake her, Dr. Washburn asked,

"How long has she been asleep?"

"About fifty minutes," Harold answered.

"Let her be for another ten minutes," Dr. Washburn instructed. Harold had no problem with that as the two adults sat down and Winthrop came into the room.

The four kept up steady conversation for the next ten minutes until Dr. Washburn asked Harold to wake Marian. Harold gently placed his hand on Marian's shoulder and shook her lightly. When Marian's eyes opened, they met Harold's smiling face.

"Marian, Dr. Washburn is here," Mrs. Paroo told her daughter. Marian smiled at him as he walked over to her.

"Hi Marian," Dr. Washburn said. After he had checked her over, he said, "Rest for twenty-four hours and you should be as good as new, with a few bruises."

"Thank you, Dr. Washburn," Mrs. Paroo said as she escorted him to the door.

"You are quite welcome. Good-bye now," Dr. Washburn said before walking to his car and driving away.

"Harold," Mrs. Paroo said as she entered the parlor. "You're welcome to stay tonight if you wish. I assume you have what you need, being you've been here for the past two weeks. I think Marian will go back to school on Monday."

"I'd love to, but I must…get home," Harold said the last part quietly. Marian looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes, but refrained from saying anything, as her mother was still there. "I need to be home by ten tonight."

"Oh, that's fine," Mrs. Paroo said before exiting the room.

As soon as she had gone, Marian looked at Harold.

"Harold, something's wrong," she stated simply.

"What? No," Harold attempted to protest.

"I saw it in your eyes," Marian insisted. Harold gave a resigning sigh and leaned back.

"My parents are explorers. When I was eleven, they left to visit the world. I doubt they'll be back any time soon," he began. Gently pushing Marian away when she hugged him, he continued. "The butlers and maids and cooks have moved in. I treat them like family. There are two, though, that I think of as my parents. Mr. and Mrs. Karwyle. They've always been there for me. They've come to every sports game, every play, every thin that's happened. I think I'm going to start calling them mom and dad soon. When your mom talked about how I'd been 'living' here for the past two weeks, it brought back a memory, but it's fine now," Harold finished. This time, he let Marian hug him.


End file.
